


That Three Magic Words

by wordofus



Series: Undecided [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, SEUNGYUL PACARAN, seungyoun finally accept his feeling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: Ketika Seungyoun, pada akhirnya, menerima Hangyul sepenuhnya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: Undecided [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	That Three Magic Words

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel from my work titled 'Undecided'

I.

Hangyul sibuk melamun. Perangkat elektronik yang sedari tadi ia nyalakan tak dihiraukannya di atas meja. Tenangnya suasana perpustakaan yang hanya dipenuhi suara mahasiswa membalik halaman demi halaman memancing angan Hangyul untuk berkelana. Pikirannya sibuk terbang ke memorinya beberapa hari lalu. Yang kemudian menjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tahun lalu. Lalu spesifik pada satu subjek.

Entah dipanggil darimana dan oleh siapa, yang sedang dipikirkan kini menjelma menjadi sebuah kehadiran di depan mata Hangyul. Cengiran lebar yang diperlihatkan menular. Mengaburkan awan – awan tak terlihat dalam benak Hangyul.

“Kata Yohan lagi disini. Ngerjain tugas. Malah ngelamun?”

“Hehe, abis enak tempatnya hening. Buat ngosongin pikiran.” Hangyul berdecak dalam diam, kosong darimana, pikirnya.

“Kesambet nanti. Tugas apasih? Aku udah belom?”

“Lucu. Malah nanya aku. Presentasi matkul International Trade. Yang topiknya tentang nilai tukar, ekspor impor sama tourism. Udah?”

“Kaget gak kalo aku bilang udah?”

“Kaget laaah. Aku aja belom.”

“Aku udah- beneran!!! Tutup aja laptopnya. Ikut aku, ya?”

“Ih mau kemana. Presentasinya tinggal besok ah. Mau ngerjain dulu.”

“Please, ikut aja. Aku udah beli tiketnya. Nanti telat nontonnya. Slide aku pake aja deh nanti aku bikin lagi.”

“Hah? Kamu ngajak nonton?”

“Iyaaa. Beresin ya? Kita nonton jam tiga lebih lima belas. Aku mau ngajak kamu makan dulu mumpung masih jam satu.”

Walau bingung karena yang biasanya diajak pergi perihal beli keperluan di toko alat tulis saja tidak mau kini dengan begitu bersemangatnya meminta dirinya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama selain di rumahnya, Hangyul tetap sibuk memasukkan barangnya ke tas. Mengabaikan puluhan tanya dan rasa penasarannya. Lalu tak berani mengeluarkan komentar ketika Seungyoun menarik tangannya, digenggam tangannya, di depan umum, pertama kalinya, untuk keluar dari perpustakaan kampus.

II.

“Gyul.”

“Apa kak?”

Entah belajar dari siapa dan siapa yang memberi tahu Hangyul, tapi tiap kali, siapapun, ada yang bertanya atau berbicara padanya, Hangyul selalu mengesampingkan semua yang sedang dikerjakannya untuk memberi perhatian penuh pada lawan bicaranya. Begitupun saat ini, Hangyul yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponsel, otomatis menurunkan tangan dan menaikkan pandangannya agar sejajar dengan mata Seungyoun. Namun yang ditatap malah membuang muka kesana dan kemari.

“Kak?” Hangyul heran. Jarang ia lihat Seungyoun bertingkah begini. Hampir tak pernah malah dilihatnya Seungyoun hilang wibawa apalagi sampai salah tingkah.

Tapi Seungyoun yang saat ini, yang sedang membuang muka dan menggaruk tengkuknya asal, membuat Hangyul tertawa kecil.

“Wey, kak,” tegur Hangyul sekali lagi sambil menepuk paha kiri Seungyoun.

“Hah?”

“Apa? Tadi manggil. Malah nyuekin.”

“Weekend.. Weekend cabut yuk?”

“Cabut? Cabut kemana?”

“Itu...main… main outbound…”

Heran. Tentu saja. Tentu saja Hangyul terheran – heran. Sepengetahuannya, Seungyoun yang ia kenal adalah Seungyoun yang cranky dan enggan gerak banyak. Belum lagi outbound. Berdua? Angan Hangyul tak sanggup menghitung dan membayangkan akan ada berapa banyak ‘skinship agenda’ nanti di depan umum. Sedangkan Seungyoun kan…

“Gak deh ga-”

“IH MAU LAH. AYO!!!!”

III.

“Akhir – akhir ini, muka lo cerah banget dah. Kenapa?”

Yohan bertanya pada Hangyul yang sibuk melahap roti lapis. Baru membayangkan jawabannya saja sudah membuat Hangyul tersenyum malu. Yohan jadi semakin penasaran.

“Han, pertanda apa ya, akhir – akhir ini kak Seungyoun ngajak main terus. Gak biasanya kan? Terus juga… he..seems fine with skinship. Di depan orang – orang. Dulu aja sama lo sama kak Wooseok juga gak mau deket – deket. Apa ya, Han? Kenapa ya?”

Ternyata Seungyoun, pikir Yohan. Pantas saja.

“Bagus dong? Berarti dia udah mulai mau terbuka. Gak cuma sama lo, kita, tapi juga dirinya sendiri.”

“Iya sih, Han. Cuma agak takut aja. Takut kalo yang tiba – tiba begini cuma fatamorgana. Semu gitu. Nanti tiba – tiba ilang. Hehe, capek.”

Jantung Yohan serasa diremat tangan tak kasat mata. Paham betul ketakutan ini darimana berasal. Mengerti bagaimana rasanya diberi harapan semu selama itu.

Mungkin Seungyoun sedang memulai. Perlahan ingin berubah dan meyakinkan Hangyul atau dirinya sendiri. Bahwa yang selama ini digenggam oleh Hangyul namun ditepis oleh Seungyoun adalah rasa yang sebenarnya sudah lama ada di antara mereka. Tapi kalau dipikir ulang, keraguan Hangyul pun bukannya tak beralasan.

Selama ini ia berdiri, berjalan tanpa arah dan terjebak dalam kamuflase zona nyaman yang Seungyoun ciptakan. Hari – harinya ia habiskan untuk terbiasa akan perilaku Seungyoun yang seolah tak menganggap komitmen di antara mereka ada. Lalu menemui Seungyoun yang dalam sekejap berubah, siapa yang tidak takut?

“Positive thinking aja, Gyul. Who knows? Kali ini dia beneran mau seriusin hubungan kalian.”

“Iya. Kayanya guenya aja yang lagi aneh.”

Ingin Yohan perpanjang, membenarkan bahwa semua yang dirasa Hangyul benar keberadaannya. Beralasan dan patut untuk menuntut. Tapi dia tau Hangyul. Apapun bisa disetir menjadi negatif dalam otaknya itu. Yohan sendiri heran terbentuk dari apa dan bagaimana isi kepala Hangyul. Seolah di dalamnya ada tameng dan dinding tinggi yang tak bisa ditembus oleh siapapun kecuali pemiliknya.

IV.

“Abis ini gausah makan diluar, ya? Aku anter kamu ke rumah, mandi, ganti baju. Makan di rumah aku aja.”

“Hah? Tumben? Kaya masak aja sih kak. Hahaha. Lagi mau makan di rumah?”

“Engga juga sih…”

“Daripada jauh – jauh, aku masakin aja deh di rumah. Mau?”

“Tapi di rumah aku udah ada yang masak. Makan di rumah aku aja, okay?”

“Okay.”

Hangyul tak ada firasat apa – apa ketika Seungyoun menawarkan, atau mungkin lebih tepat memaksa Hangyul untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Walau sekali lagi, ini adalah hal di luar kebiasaan Seungyoun.

Selama satu setengah tahun dekat, bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan berapa kali Hangyul menapakkan kaki di rumah itu. Seingatnya, itu pun ketika mereka masih awal kenal. Hangyul hanya lima menit disana. Menemani Seungyoun mengambil buku catatan yang tertinggal. Lalu yang kedua ia terpaksa menetap disana selama lima belas menit karena Seungyoun yang sakit perut mendadak sebelum mereka berangkat ke kampus. Dan ingatannya tak mampu mengulik lebih jauh karena memang sudah sampai situ saja memorinya akan rumah Seungyoun.

Agaknya lupa dengan bentuknya namun masih bisa Hangyul rasa suasana rumah Seungyoun. Lelaki itu diberi kebebasan penuh atas dekorasi rumah karena ia tinggal sendiri di kota, sama seperti Hangyul. Rumah itu di dominasi warna beige. Sentuhan warna mayoritas ada pada tumbuhan kecil dalam rumah. Seungyoun memang tak terlihat seperti seseorang yang punya sentuhan seni. Menuntut ilmu bisnis tak memberikan peluang akan potensi Seungyoun yang satu ini.

“Hey, udah nyampe. Ngelamun aja. Ayo.”

Hangyul berekspektasi menemukan orang lain, siapapun, namun bukan wanita paruh baya ini. Rambutnya pendek sebahu. Pilihan varian pewarna bibir dan setelan bajunya sarat akan karakter yang tegas. Hangyul bergidik. Perlahan namun pasti punggungnya basah akan keringat.

“Gyul. Ibu aku.”

Hangyul seolah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menyusun kata dan menarik bibir supaya bisa membalas senyum wanita ini.

“Lee...Lee Hangyul.”

“Seungyoun jarang cerita tentang temannya. Jadi saya ingat nama kamu.” sapa wanita itu. Kontras dengan penampilannya, senyumnya hangat. Sama seperti milik anak semata wayangnya.

Hangyul gagal memahami apa maksud ibu dari lelaki yang kini sibuk di dapur, meninggalkan Hangyul dan kecanggungannya di ruang tamu berdua dengan wanita ini.

“Seungyoun pernah cerita, kalau di kampus ada yang rajin mengingatkan soal tugas bahkan sampai membantunya. Ingat sekali karena waktu itu saya pun rajin memarahi Seungyoun untuk serius dengan studinya. Katanya saya tidak perlu khawatir karena dia punya teman, namanya Hangyul, yang pintar, GPAnya tinggi, dan mau berteman dengan anak seperti dia.” cerita wanita itu sambil tertawa.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara masih kepayahan mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

“Saya sendiri paham kenapa Seungyoun walau beda tiga tahun dari kamu tapi masih kuliah bahkan satu kelas dengan kamu. Seungyoun anak yang baik. Seungyoun cuma mau menepati janji kepada ayahnya walau sebenarnya tidak perlu.”

“Sejujurnya saya lebih mendukung kalau Seungyoun ambil studi di dunia yang memang senang ia geluti. Tapi anaknya keras kepala. Mau menepati janji dengan ayahnya karena dia bukan pembohong seperti ayahnya, katanya.”

Ah, begitu rupanya, batin Hangyul mengiyakan.

“Hangyul?”

“I-Iya?”

“Terimakasih sudah sabar sama Seungyoun. Jujur, walau Seungyoun tidak cerita, tapi sedikit banyak saya bisa tebak langkah Seungyoun kemana dan seperti apa. Maafkan ya? Kalau kamu sudah terlampau lama mencoba memahami anak itu. Tapi Seungyoun yang tiba – tiba menghubungi saya dan meminta untuk masak di rumahnya, lalu pamit ingin menjemput kamu yang masih di kampus, dan bilang kalau malam ini ada yang mau makan malam bersama, adalah Seungyoun yang bisa kamu percaya mulai sekarang.”

Hangyul ingin tak mengerti. Tapi di satu sisi ia ingin pemahamannya tak mengkhianatinya. Bersamaan dengan air mata yang lolos setetes dua tetes, Hangyul dibawa ke pelukan wanita itu.

V.

Hangyul sudah bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri. Meminta Seungyoun menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan ibunya karena sudah lama tak kumpul bersama. Namun yang diajak bicara menolak. Canggung, aku Seungyoun. Hangyul tak ingin memaksa. Wanita itu pun mengerti ketika Seungyoun pamit untuk bermalam di rumah Hangyul. Setelah menitip pesan agar langsung menghubungi Seungyoun jika butuh sesuatu, kedua lelaki itu melesat meninggalkan jalanan rumah Seungyoun.

Seungyoun diam. Hangyul pun enggan membuka pembicaraan. Pikirannya sibuk berkecamuk akan obrolan di ruang tamu yang kini tertinggal dalam salah satu sudut benak Hangyul.

“Hobi banget ngelamun di mobil sih, Gyul?”

“Hah? Oh? Oh.. agak capek kak.”

“Bentar lagi sampe.”

“Iya kak.”

Dan benar saja. Kurang dari sepuluh menit, Hangyul dan Seungyoun kini sudah sibuk bersih diri di dalam kamar Hangyul. Sudah ditawarkan kamar tamu oleh Hangyul. Namun Seungyoun menggeleng. Ingin dekat dengan Hangyul dan berjanji tak akan melakukan yang aneh – aneh, katanya.

“Gyul.”

“Apa.”

“Sini ih. Ngapain di meja belajar lama – lama.”

“Bentar kak. Masih beresin isi tas, biar besok tinggal berangkat.”

“Besok aku bangunin pagi, Gyul. Kan akunya disini. Gak bakal kesiangan kamu.”

Hangyul menurut. Kini ia merangkak masuk ke dalam selimut. Dilemaskannya otot – otot yang seharian tegang karena aktivitas. Tapi rangkulan Seungyoun yang tiba – tiba membuat usaha Hangyul jadi percuma. Karena badannya menegang tiba – tiba direngkuh Seungyoun.

“Lemes aja, Gyul. Cuma pengen begini.”

Dicoba sekeras mungkin oleh Hangyul agar tubuhnya rileks dan tak bertingkah macam – macam. Tapi membutuhkan satu usaha keras agar tak berfokus pada hembusan nafas Seungyoun yang tepat di atas telinganya. Pun kedua lengan Seungyoun yang melingkar di lehernya.

“Gyul.”

“Iya kak.”

“Aku mau ngomong panjang lebar kamu jangan liat aku dulu ya. Sengaja peluk kamu dari belakang biar gak keliatan.”

Hangyul mengangguk.

“Lama banget aku mikir. Entah dari kapan aku juga lupa. Tapi yang pasti aku mau minta maaf.”

“Maaf udah bikin kamu nunggu. Maaf udah bikin kamu kecewa. Maaf udah bikin penantian kamu terasa sia – sia bahkan nyakitin kamu. Aku payah kalau aku harus bicara tentang perasaan aku. Pun juga payah kalau disuruh diekspresikan dari sikapku. Aku keras karena ayah. Aku susah buat ngutarain apa yang aku rasain karena di rumah aku gak diajari untuk itu.”

“Kalau bukan karena pukulan Yohan- santai, Gyul. Diem. Udah lama mukulnya, gak usah dimarahin Yohan ya. Tapi beneran, kalau gak karena dipukul Yohan. Mungkin omongan Wooseok sama Yohan gak akan masuk ke otak aku. Kalau kamu gak sakit gara – gara aku waktu itu pun kayanya aku juga gak akan sadar.”

“Jadi makasih ya. Udah sabar sama aku. Udah mau nunggu. Masih ada disini. Sama aku. Jujur aku gak tau bilangnya gimana. Biar terkenang. Biar kaya orang – orang, tapi, I love you.”

Hangyul terkesiap. Menolak untuk percaya akan indera pendengarannya. Spontan ia duduk dan menghadap Seungyoun. Mencari bola mata lelaki itu untuk ditatap dan digali kebenarannya.

“Kak. Sekali lagi.”

“Apa?”

“Tadi kamu bilang apa. Sekali lagi. Ulangin.”

“I love you?”

“Hah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you.” “I love you.” I love you.” Seungyoun beranjak dari tidurnya. Ikut duduk dan menatap lekat netra Hangyul.

“Yes. It is I love you, you heard it?”

Hangyul tak peduli apakah temaram lampu kamarnya mampu mengaburkan air mata yang kini sibuk membasahi pipinya. Tapi senyum lebarnya terbentuk.

Seungyoun sendiri pun tak percaya, akhirnya ia mengucapkan tiga kata itu. Yang sudah lama ia cari bagaimananya, tapi kini tersampaikan juga. Senyum Hangyul sebegitu besar dan cerahnya walau di bawah pencahayaan yang payah.

“This is your…”

“First time. Yes. Finally, I can say it back to you.”

“Thank you.”

“No. Thank you, Lee Hangyul. Thank you.”


End file.
